Between the Lines
by wildblues
Summary: In which we pass notes... [MWPP]


Between the Lines--------------  
  
SUMMARY--- In which we pass notes.  
  
Disclaimer--- I own nothing Harry Potter related. JKR does. If I am lying, may I be chopped up and made into soup.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A Grim," Professor Flanagan began, adjusting his glasses slightly on the edge of his nose, in order to get a better focus on the book he held an inch from his long nose, "Is an omen of death. They bear the heavy responsibility of protecting a graveyard from the Devil." The Professor cleared his throat loudly, staring through his too-large spectacles and down his nose at the students, "I advise you all to take notes on this for future reference. Exams are in two weeks, after all."  
  
There was a mad scramble throughout the room, as students pulled parchment out of their bookbags, uncapped their inkwells and began to hurriedly scratch on the parchment. After a few minutes of rustling papers, each student sat attentive, watching the professor with forced intrest, their hands twitching and ready to scribble notes as he read.  
  
And the Professor continued, after another few seconds of throat-clearing, "It was common belief that the first to be buried in a churchyard would have to guard it against satanic influence. So muggles would bury the body of a black dog in the northern part of the churchyard, so the animal could stand guard instead, freeing a human soul to go on in the afterlife. Grims are usually invisible..."  
  
Sirius Black scribbled furiously at his parchment. He chuckled to himself momentarily, quieting down when Professor Flanagan's oversized glare was fixed on him. At this point, Sirius began to thoughtfully write notes on a Grim, how one can be identified if seen, and why they were a death-omen. Soon the Professor's voice resumed its boring drawl, and Sirius continued wearing down his parchment with his scribbling.  
  
As Flanagan was deeply immersed in the reading of the textbook, Sirius quickly flicked his note down the row of desks to James Potter, whom unraveled the parchment with great intrest. Sirius never was the greatest artist, as he had managed to prove the last four years constantly, but James could admit that he did have the mind of one.  
  
A cruel, mischevious and unruly one, but an artist nonetheless.  
  
Severus Snape was scribbled in a crude fashion upon the parchment, stick limbs and all. Although he was composed of stick-limbs, circles for a head, hands and feet, a robs that appeared as if fashioned by a four year old draped over him, he bore a striking resemblance tot he boy they loved to hate. The stick-snape had the most accurate details, such as the long, greasy hair, pointed nose and small eyes. Not to mention the ever-present blemishes he had since the beginning of second term, and knowing smirk. James would have said that it was the perfect interpretation of their dear Snivellus, but would suggest that next time, Sirius didn't make him so good- looking.  
  
He scrawled that as an afterthought, and tossed the parchment back to Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus hadn't been paying attention to James, and the parchment caught him on the forehead, snapping him out of his note-taking mode, and into the real world. He sniffed in slight annoyance, but once he recognised the handwriting, the annoyance was washed out by amusement. He smiled, glancing at the drawing, then Severus, the parchment again. He scrawled something next to James' comment and slid the note across the floor to Peter Pettigrew, whom had dropped his quill to the floor purposely when he noticed Remus slide the note toward him.  
  
He bent down and grabbed at his quill, snatching the note up in the process, and bounded back to his seat. Peter looked at the drawing, a little puzzled at first, and then received the gist of it. He laughed long and loud, silencing himself immediately when the entire class turned to him, eyeing him like he was a madman. Professor Flanagan blinked behind his huge spectacles,  
  
"Is there something funny about a soul's destination, Mister Pettigrew?"  
  
"No Professor," the boy stuttered, "I just had- something caught in my throat," Peter said, following up his claim with forced coughing, "I'm alright now, Sir. Please continue."  
  
After an annoyed glance at Sirius, whom began to cough as well once the bespectacled gaze turned on him, the professor returned to his passage. Again.  
  
Peter wrote something at the bottom of the mangled parchment, and prepared to toss it back to Sirius. It left his hand, flying across the room in its owner's direction, but never made it there.  
  
Lily Evans got it first.  
  
She unfolded the note, her green eyes darting in the direction in was thrown for a moment to Sirius' pleading eyes. He didn't want her to rat them out, did he? Fancy that.  
  
After pondering turning it in and earning the four a detention, she studied Sirius' art, read his companions' comments, growled in frustration and wrote something on the opposite side of the parchment. She whipped it at Sirius' head.  
  
Sirius whimpered slightly, as Lily's attack had in fact hit its mark. He grimaced, rubbing his eye with his free hand, and unraveled the maimed piece of parchment. So far, it had had quite the adventure. He read the comments that were scrawled underneath his piece of artwork (which he himself was rather proud of) with ultimate interest.  
  
[Mister Prongs does believe that this is a very good artist's interpretation of dear Snivellus. But dearest Padfoot, he also advises you that next time, you should make him less good-looking. You've made such a wonderful beast such as Mister Prongs himself look like a dandelion in a rose garden. For shame.] was scrawled next to the drawing. Sirius had to look at it for a few minutes before he managed to make out what the first word was. The remainder of the message took another five to decipher. It was a new record.  
  
[Mister Moony would have to agree to Mister Prongs' comment, and he also advises Mister Padfoot not to bother him while he is taking part in such an important lecture. He wouldn't find remaining at Hogwarts with ignorant puppies such as yourself a very savoury idea. Although he would admit that there is good food here, to make up for the bad company. And is also joking.  
  
Mister Moony would prefer it if you didn't comment on his poor sense of humour. He already knows.] was Remus' response. What a killjoy. If it were visible, Sirius would've sworn he saw FUN fly out the window, with a final scowl in his direction.  
  
And Peter's chicken scratch, not worthy of being a doctor's handwriting, was scribbled beneath Remus' comment. [Mister Wormtail think that this is a wonderful piece of art, worthy of the finest gallery. He finds it a shame that they wouldn't, because art usually has meaning, and would find that this has none. Wormtail finds the meaning easily attainable, and would paste it across the heads of art critics across the nation, if he had to.  
  
Snivellus is a slimy git]  
  
Sirius contained his chuckling and turned the parchment over in his hand to read Lily's comment on their antics.  
  
[You're all a bunch of immature, stupid fools. Miss Lily would advise you to get a life.]  
  
That was the most amusing thing he had seen all day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
